


Pretty boy

by Crypticwriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU world, Alec is Shy, Background Relationships, Best Friends, Bullying, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Introvert, M/M, Magnus is the cutest, Malec, Minor Angst, New York, PTSD, Sadness, Slow Burn, Soccer player Magnus, Teenage Alec, Teenage Magnus, basketball player alec, but they are really really minor, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticwriter/pseuds/Crypticwriter
Summary: Alexander Lightwood might look like an average pretty boy just living a normal life, after having moved away from his small town Nashville to the city that never sleeps, New York. But why did he actually end up there? And why is the beautiful Magnus Bane even giving him the time of the day? Will Alec be able to start over or will his past catch up to him?





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction so if anyone has any constructive criticism please feel free to comment about it, if anyone even reads it `cough`, hope you enjoy it.

Alec was literally about to rip his hair out after having listened to Jace and Izzy fighting next to him in the car about the pettiest things. It's been going on for hours, all the way from the small town Nashville that now used to be their home to New York, their new one. 

Alec was on his way, on his way to this new life. This new school. This new house. 

Moving away from the only thing you have ever known is said to be hard, but in Alec's case, it wasn't. Moving away from heartache and pain was the only way of finding peace within his body, peace within his family and peace within his mind. Knowing his parents, brothers and sister all had to leave their home for him, did not make him feel anything much. At first, Alec thought the guilt would eat him up on the inside, but now sitting in the car on his way to this new world he felt nothing. Maybe knowing that no amount of guilt would change the past and no amount of worries will change the future made his body and mind just shut off. Made him go numb to what the people closest to him would feel about having to build an entirely new life in a place they've never known.

“Can you shut up?” Alec said loudly directing himself towards Jace and Izzy who just kept going at each other over something about pizza toppings.  
“Calm down Alec, they're just bickering a bit sweetie,” said Maryse, Alec's mother who would usually be the one telling them to shut up, sitting in the driver seat with Robert next to her, if anyone was happy and excited about the move it had to be Maryse. She never liked living in a small town anyways, around all those close-minded people. 

After another ten minutes Maryse stopped the car in front of a beautiful brownstone, it was classy, elegant and, exactly what he expected from his mother. Maryse ever the perfectionist.  
“We are here kids, come on and pick up your bags. Our boxes have already been brought inside” his dad called out before trying to wake up a sleeping Max in the back of the car.  
“Alec, have you seen my blue handbag?” Izzy exclaimed frantically looking all around the car for it. “It's in the back,” he said and saw her relax instantly, what's in that bag anyway? She hasn't let it go since they got out of Nashville. Deciding not to dwell on it anymore Alec took his small bag and went inside. The place was filled with boxes containing clothes and furniture. 

The place was gorgeous, a wide open space with brick exposed walls and a fireplace. Alec walked up to the beautiful white windows overlooking the street, much of what he could see was brick, brick, and people walking around the city like madmen.

“Alexander, come and help carrying the boxes” his dad called after him. “I'm coming,” Alec said already sleepy after the excruciatingly long trip.  
“Come on Alec, get your boxes up so you can help me with mine,” Max said while giving his best puppy eyes. Max was the youngest of the bunch, only eleven years old but a fierce and intelligent little guy, Izzy my younger sister was the family's little angel. Loud and bubbly, smart and beautiful, a popular and beloved science nerd, a gymnast and only sixteen years old. Jace, my adoptive brother was the epitome of a cliche jock. His blonde hair and blue eyes shining as bright as his stupidly funny and loveable personality, also at sixteen. 

And then there was Alexander. Alec. Just plain seventeen-year-old Alec. 

“ALEC” was boldly scribbled down on a couple of boxes, He got all of them up to his room. Being the oldest had its advantages, like getting the biggest room. The room was enormous and elegant with only a black bed contrasting with the white walls, remembering mom telling him he was old enough to renovate the room himself was just the cherry on top. But it was probably because she already felt bad for him he thought, after everything that happened. Back in Nashville. During the sophomore year- 

Just thinking about it made Alec feel... dazed, maybe even broken.

Having to leave his old life behind because of that, was not something to be proud of. Being a failure, a laughing stock was nothing to be proud of-

“ALEC MOM ORDERED SOME PIZZA GET DOWN HERE” Izzy yelled from downstairs.  
“COMING” he yelled even though I just wanted to crash and go to sleep. As he went down the stairs into the open kitchen the sudden smell of pizza hit him right in the face, and his stomach started to rumble.

“So what do you guys think about the place,” Maryse asked beaming with excitement, with Robert sitting next to her with glee in his eyes and smile.  
“It's amazing mom my room is much bigger here than back in Nashville” Izzy exclaimed.  
“It's great mom,” Jace said calmly but the happiness in his eyes was very apparent, Max then started nodding along about loving the brownstone while stuffing his mouth with the pizza.  
“I love it, mom,” Alec said finally after taking a bit of the pizza.

Everyone on the table turned to Alec with so much happiness and excitement in their expressions it was contagious, they all seemed quite happy here already. Thank god, he thought since he was the reason they ended up here in the first place... Conversations about the new school the next day and the upcoming house renovations continued until the pizza was gone and the sun started to settle, Excusing himself from the table Alec wished everyone a good night. Getting into his room and jumping on to the soft bed was all it took before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

“ALEC WAKE UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY” Jace exclaimed frantically while banging on Alec's door. Uggh. He didn't even want to think about going to school, a new hell, a new everlasting fire.

No, none of that. This is a new start he thought.

He got up and went to the empty bathroom in the corridor next to his room. Walking up to the circular mirror he was gazing at the reflection looking back at him. He stared into his eyes, not realizing they've lost its usual spark, its usual glee. Looking at them through the mirror, the faint brownish color surrounding the green iris. They looked different. He felt different. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth not wanting to think about those feelings, school or that his idiot to brother Jace was pounding on the bathroom door telling him to hurry up.

When Alec finished getting himself ready he went downstairs, waiting for the ever-present pep talk his mom had prepared for him. Since that happened Maryse had been nothing but supportive and loving, the same goes for Alec's dad. But hearing them talk about how he should be proud of himself every day was starting to get tiring. Like really, really tiring. Not that he was ungrateful, there are probably many kids who wished they had parents like Maryse and Robert. 

“Good Morning sunshine,” Maryse said enthusiastically.  
“Hi mom,” he said while she gave him a plate of scrambled eggs and a somewhat burned toast. When they all sat in comfortable silence, all as in his mom, dad, Izzy, Jace, and Max all dressed. He heard his mom clear her throat. All their attention was on Maryse, Alecs beautiful, caring, and charismatic mom. 

“Alexander,” Maryse said while looking at Alec with sadness in her eyes. Here we go he thought and rolled his eyes slightly. Ever since that Maryse had been up to his nose, I mean who can blame her, Alec is her child after all. But still. He didn't want to be reminded of it all the time.

“Alexander, I know you might be scared… we all are. But please just promise me you will try to get some new friends sweetheart. This is your chance to start over and I want you to make the most of it” she said before she started choking down a sob. Alec hated seeing his mom like that.

“Please sweetheart, promise me,” his mother said.  
“I promise, I'll try mom” he promised her. And he intended to keep that promise.

-

Sitting in the backseat of his dad's car on his way to Park East High school, he felt like he did back in the day, small. Small even though he was over six feet tall, small on the inside. Alec's thoughts and feelings were all a mess and to be honest, he found it comforting. Not knowing how he actually feels was sometimes an escape. Because when you're scared you don’t control your thoughts, they control you. They make you vulnerable, and sometimes that isn't such a bad thing. 

“Okay kids, we are here,” Robert said kindly while Alec's siblings and he got out of the car. After their dad told them to have a good first day he took off with Max to his new elementary school. “Soo... where are we going” Jace asked me while Izzy looked around spotting the female gymnastics squad, beaming instantly. “Let's go look for the admin, I have no idea where we're supposed to be,” Alec said while looking at the enormous school, so much bigger than the one back in Nashville. 

When they walked through the main doors into the school they were all overwhelmed by the number of people walking around them in the corridors. There was never this amount of people walking around in one space Alec thought when remembering his old school. Izzy and Jace ever the social beings looked around excitedly while asking someone walking past them where the administration was.  
“Oh hi, are you guys new?” she said with a smirk that seemed everpresent. She was beautiful, her dark skin contrasting with her trendy outfit, her curly dark hair out and free-  
“I`m Maia, it's nice meeting you guys, come on all show you the way to the admin, it's just around the corner,” she said, they all walked behind her after introducing themselves. The corridors were crowded with people, the jocks to Alecs left, the drama kids to his right, and the shy looking ones in the corner. It felt like everyone's gaze landed on them. Alec saw some girls giggle looking at him and Jace, some boys stare at Izzy who never gave them a second glance and kept her gaze and attention on Maia who was giving directions to different places. 

“How’s the weather up there” one of the jocks shouted at me when Alec walked by. 

Really? The weather? Be a little original Alec thought and kept on walking. Fortunately, they left him after Jace gave them an angry glance. Always overly protective Jace Alec thought, it was amusing. 

“We're here,” Maia said, she looked like she was in a hurry before saying “It was really nice meeting you guys but I have to go and meet up with my friends before class, I'll see you around,” she said before walking away not waiting for them to thank her.  
“She seemed nice,” Alec said and the others nodded. They walked into the administration and got their schedules as well as directions. Jace and Izzy both being sophomores while Alec was a junior walked to their classes on the other side of campus after making sure Alec will be okay on his own, It was cute, how protective they were of Alec even though he was older than both of them and didn't need their protection. 

Alec started walking to the other side of campus when he noticed the hallways starting to empty out, shit! He can't be late on the first day, that will just give him even more attention. Attention he didn't need. And then the bell started ringing, shit shit shit! He thought before he started rushing through the corridors on his way to classroom 13B, the corridors were now empty and that's when he started to run. Running past the multi-colored lockers to his left, 9B, 10B, 11B, soon, he thought and started running even faster before making a turn to next corridor-

\- 

Shit! SHIT!

Suddenly Alec was on the floor having knocked his face into another student's face. Laying on top of the other student. 

His head was pounding. He could feel his ears ringing, and he could hear his inner voice shout “YOU JUST KNOCKED SOMEONE TO THE GROUND”. Alec sat up quickly and looked at the other boy laying down on the ground holding his face. He seemed to be in a hurry too and is now on the ground... 

Oh God Alec thought as he got up. 

“I’m so sorry um I didn- um do you need an- any help?” Alec said already stammering and dreading what might happen next. That's when the other boy looked up and the words got stuck in Alec's throat. 

He was kind of.. eccentric? With dark makeup around his almond-shaped eyes showing of his Asian heritage, and black hair styled in a sharp looking quiff. He was also the prettiest person Alec had ever laid his eyes on, with his sharp features and gleaming eyes. He was beautiful.

“Are you going to help me up or just stare all day pretty boy?” the eccentric guy said as he held out his hand for Alec to take. He didn’t sound angry; he actually sounded kind of amused. 

“Um-Uh yeah sure,” Alec said as he took his hand and helped him off the floor.  
“I’m Magnus, are you new here? I haven’t seen you around” he asked kindly. Again the words got stuck in Alec’s throat, even his voice was beautiful, dark, velvety almost. 

“So are you going to tell me your name or?” he said while sporting a teasing smirk.  
“Umm yeah sor-sorry, my name is Alexander but you can call me Alec,” he said nervously. “Alexander suits you better,” he said still smirking. “I would offer you my hand but you have already been holding it for the last minute,” Magnus said and Alec could feel his face go crimson as he let go of his hand. Great. He had already embarrassed himself enough to last him a lifetime. “Ye-yeah so-sor-sorry about that” Alec said stammering more than he ever has before. Magnus laughed. But not in an insulting way but in a.. sweet or amused kind of way?

“So what period were you in such a rush for?” Magnus asked.  
“Uh- I have Math in room 13B,” Alec said, surprising himself through actually speaking in full sentences in front of this guy. This beautiful guy.

Magnus smile grew wider. Alec couldn't help himself when he felt the corners of his mouth starting to lift, Magnus was really cute, especially when he smiled like that.  
“Well well looks you’ll be stuck with me then Alexander, I was just going to get my book from my locker before we collided,” he said as he grabbed my arm and led me to his locker not too far away from where they collided.

“Soo, where are you from?” he asked while getting his books out, that's when Alec noticed his black nail polish and the multiple rings around his slender fingers.“I just moved here from a Nashville” Alec responded while Magnus closed his locker and signaled Alec to walk with him to class, the class they were already late for. “Small town boy huh,” he said while smiling, a smile brighter than anything Alec had ever seen before. “Yeah” Alec responded shyly, tucking his hands into his pockets as they reached the class.

Magnus pushed the door open with a loud bang and stepped in dragging Alec in behind him. The middle-aged teacher looked irritated as hell but for some reason didn’t complain. She didn’t even really care about introducing Alec for the class and you know what? Thank God for that one. Or Magnus, Alec thought. 

Magnus motioned him to the nearest empty two seats, Alec could feel his face burn. Magnus seemed very... outgoing. Alec? not so much. They were already 10 minutes late when they got seated and the minute the teacher told them to work quietly after handing Alec one of the math books, Magnus started showering him with questions. Questions about his family, his interests, everything and anything that came to mind without being pushy about getting an answer. It made Alec feel calmer.

Alec being an introvert, a shy person wouldn’t normally answer any of these questions to someone he literally just meet but there was something about this guy. Magnus. His genuine nature was enough for Alec to get almost too comfortable around him. Alec was surprised to hear that he and Magnus lived in the same area, Brooklyn and that they had quite a few classes together. He was kind, sweet and communicative, Alec thought as Magnus started to talk about how he wants to skip his football practice that day. 

He probably won’t stay interested for long though Alec thought to himself. Soon enough he's going to realize how boring Alec actually am and ignore him altogether he thought. Alec then pushed that thought away, reminding himself about the promise he made his mother. The promise he intends to keep not just for his mother but for himself.

The bell rang and the class started to empty out. 

“You want to put your stuff in my locker? Must be a pain in the ass to carry that huge bag around until you get your own” he said sweetly as they both got out of the class. Alec nodded and thanked him. “Hey, you wanna join me and my friends for lunch later? He asked Alec as he took his bag and placed it inside his locker. This guy really is something else Alec thought.

“Yeah sure,” Alec said. Maybe this school isn't going to be so bad after all he thought.


End file.
